Phichit Chulanont
Phichit Chulanont (ピチット・チュラノン, Pichitto Churanon, พิชิต จุฬานนท์) is a figure skater featured in Yuri!!! on Ice. Background Phichit won bronze at the Four Continents Figure Skating Championships. He used to be a part of a Detroit skating club, along with Yuuri Katsuki. Currently, his home rink is in Bangkok. Appearance Phichit is a short young man with tan skin, black hair and dark eyes. Usually, he has a fringe that reach below his eyebrows. When he skates, however, he combs his hair back out of his eyes. Personality Phichit is a kind and cheerful young man. He enjoys taking selfies of himself and teammates, as shown when Yuri is looking through his social media page. Plot Skate 4 - Like Yourself... And Complete the Free Program!! Yuuri calls him through video chat after seeing some of his photos on Instagram. Phichit answers him in his ice rink in Thailand. They talk for a bit, and Yuuri is surprised that Phichit went back to Thailand. Phichit tells Yuuri it was boring in Detroit after Yuuri left. They chat some more when Yuuri asks him if he remembers the girl in Detroit who composed a song for him that he ended up not using. Phichit tells Yuuri that she probably isn't upset with him, and promises to see if he can get them in touch with each other. Skate 6 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Short Program Phichit runs into Yuuri and Viktor at a hot pot restaurant and ends up inviting Celestino (who the two have nicknamed "Ciao Ciao") and, later on, Leo and Guang-Hong as well. He's first among the named characters to skate in the short program, and his short program is "Shall We Dance?" from a movie called "The King and the Skater." He takes the 4th place after the short program with a score of 86.75. Skate 7 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Free Program Phichit's free skate is a track from the sequel to The King and the Skater, The King and the Skater II, called "Terra Incognita." During his skate, Phichit vows to himself that he's going to become Thailand's future, and thinks about the measures he's taken to ensure he beats Chris and Yuuri. Phichit comes out on top, winning gold with a free skate score of 199.01 and a combined total score of 285.76. Relationships Yuuri Katsuki Phichit was one of Yuuri's rink-mates and his roommate during their time in Detroit. The two of them are close, to the point where it's fine for Yuuri to face-time him at random hours. It's also evident that, during their time in Detroit, Phichit taught Yuuri basic Thai. He admires Yuuri and wants to catch up to him. He is familiar with Yuuri's skating style and was able to recognize that Yuuri's performance in the Cup of China greatly differed from his previous skates. Guang-Hong Ji Guang-Hong looks up to Phichit, and the two are seen to be good friends. They both enjoy using SNS, and Phichit is the reason Guang-Hong got into social media. Celestino Cialdini Celestino is Phichit's current coach. They get along well. Phichit sometimes asks him to take videos of his skating and nicknamed him "Ciao-Ciao". Programs Short - Shall We Skate? Shall We Skate is the theme song of The King And The Skater, a fictional movie in the Yuri on Ice universe, and due to its popularity has become somewhat of a warhorse in the skating world. According to Yuuri, Phichit has wanted to skate to this music for a long time. Free - Terra Incognita "Terra Incognita" is a song from The King and The Skater II. Quotes * "I'm going to become Thailand's future!" (Free Skate Monologue, Ep. 7) * "Chris and Yuuri are always ahead of me, with their two quads and higher scores on the five components. With only one quad under my belt, the only way I can stay ahead is to put all my quads in the second half for more points! The one who will advance to the Grand Prix Final is me!" (Free Skate Monologue, Ep. 7) * "Until recently, I bet no one thought that a Thai skater would land a quad at a Grand Prix Series event! I've always believed in myself though!" (Free Skate Monologue, Ep. 7) * "It's something only I can do, not copying anyone else." (free Skate Monologue, Ep. 7) Trivia * According to SNS, Social Networking Sites, he's one of the Three Most Adorable Figure Skaters in Asia. * He is very active on SNS, and especially loves taking and posting selfies. As he is older than both Leo de la Iglesia and Guang-Hong Ji, he had no trouble uploading risque photos of Viktor being drunk. * Pichit seems to like hamsters, as seen that he hugged a hamster doll when he was happy about his score after the free program and his phone case with a picture of a hamster on it. * His Instagram account is phichit+chu. * Phichit has an early cameo in episode 1, watching Yuri's viral skating video as he walks past his home rink in Bangkok.Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Figure Skaters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Thailand